tyndariafandomcom-20200213-history
Narrative
So You Want a Revolution Our little group of friends are hired by Prince Humperdink in the city of Alexandria to transport a chest from the Great Library of Mages to his estate outside of the city. While loading the chest, the master Mage Vernamon the Great, made a personal request as mentor to Tristan to also escort a young boy as well. The boy, Rupert, was a quiet child who smiles came easily. The party quickly adopted him as sort of a mascot and took to calling him Rubarb. The Group took notice of some odd rumors of some group being angry with the Mages Guild AKA "The Academy". From sources in the "Varas" (Thieves Association) it isn't completely clear who is starting the rumblings of unrest, but it seems to be growing. As the intrepid party left the city, this seemed like an easy money job. About 10 miles outside of the city limits, the ground violently shook. As the group turned around, they were able to see a green and purple, swirling mushroom cloud. While staring at the explosion, the ground starts shaking again. Then the party, suddenly realize there is a stampede of various forest animals come racing away from the explosion. After the animal pass , the sky took on a strange purple glow. The team did some observations and experiments to discover that the whole area was now under a protective canopy. They decided that the best course of action would be to continue with their charges and get paid. Side Note D'''uring the journey the group had 3 encounters''' #The party fights a group of wild pigs- in which Triston starts a "Small" forest fire. #The group encounters a party of traveling Tigani (Gypsy), specifically the group that called themselves "Mana Calatorie". This loosely translates into common as "The Traveling Hand". During this encounter the Priest (Horney McLoud) converted a member of the group. Repercussions of this event remain to be seen. #After being ambushed and attacked at night by a raiding party of Kobolds, the group was able to capture a raider. Through interrogation, they discover many strange things are happening that appear to be magically based. The Kobold King sent raiding parties out to take advantage of the chaos. (During this time, Horney once again converts the Kobold). Post-encounters After the excitement of the encounter, the party discovers that the child Rubarb (Rupert), is missing. A search for him proceeds. The ranger (Kordelia) tracks the boy to a camp in the middle of the forest. The kidnapper was a man known to Shamus Bearfoot (Acquisition Specialist) from his connections in the Varas. John Doogal revealed that he was a member of the group known as "Dimportiva Magic" that feels the Academy has to much influence and political power and must be dissolved. He implies that this group was responsible for the explosion. He attempts to escape after the party caps for the night and manages to die in a hunting pit trap set by local Kobold clan. Once all is reunited, they decide to continue to the chateau to deliver their charges and then return to the city to see what is going on. After 2 more days of relatively uneventful travels, they arrive at the prince's estate. To their surprise it is nearly deserted. The steward spoke with the party, and after taking custody of both the chest and child, he invited 2 members to go into the residence and explain. Marcus (The Steward) told Tristan and Shamus that whatever had caused the explosion in the city had triggered the Magical Defense System for the area of the kingdom (AKA the Dome). However, the dome seems to be malfunctioning. The color is supposed to be closer to the blue of sky, not this strange purple color. He also reports that the magical communication device that connects him to prince Humperdink is failing. Since this appears to be an emergency, he has the authority to hire this group for an extension of the job. There is a gnome magician hermit that lives in the mountains Northeast that was involved in creating the Dome 75 years ago. It is believed he is still living in a cave east of the road that leads through the pass in the mountains. He offered the party 1 magical item from the display case that he showed them. The Dome Gnome After a day of traveling, the party arrived at the pass in the Tavugu Derin Mountains. The pass was a wide area to park the wagon and still allow any possible traffic to pass. The group decided that 2 would stay witht the wagon and the rest would travel to see the gnomish hermit. The resident gnome (and warrior) of the group, BoPeep had heard of this famous gnome. She explained that mostly she knew he was extremely insane. Tristan knew he was an extremely powerful wizard, with unique quirks. The great wizard, Metz the Magnificent, was working in his cave that doubled as his home and laboritory when the group arrived. It was decided that Tristan, BoPeep, and Bearfoot would enter one at a time so they wouldn't spook the inhabitant. After having the conversation wander far and wide, they finally convinced Metz to look outside at the sky and Dome. Upon seeing the sky, the gnome burst into a triad of impressive ranting, taking a great deal of effort by the travelers convince him to help. In this conversation they also learn that the Dome is definitly failing and if it isn't shut down it will kill everything under it. It is this point of argument that convinces Metz to help since this event will surely interrupt his experiment. Metz gives the following shopping list of supplies in the form of a riddle. "I need just a few things": The left hand of a thief hung on the night of a full moon. A Shimmering gem made of fire, glass, and stone. A single piece of sand from the big waters. A liquid fire that dances on water. And velvet from the antler of a Moose. The Hamlet of Drancy Menz grumpily sends the party away pointing out the small town nearby to maybe start finding the necessary supplies. Once down the mountain, they realize that Drancy isn't exactly small, but a good sized town and trading stop. As they come down the road, they realize it is large enough for a real marketplace, multiple inns, and probably even branches of all the major guilds. They do see one unusual thing as they enter the limits of the township - Signs posted announcing that Magic is outlawed within the boundaries here. For the 1st night, the group decided to camp outside the limits of town. During this period, they spent some time looking around. Tristan found some signs of the secret language of the Academics, and he decides to seek out the obviously hidden Academy branch. Bearfoot also took note of the signals of Varas. Both agreed to each During the first visit to town, much was immediately accomplished. They were able to acquire an opal and the moose antler velvet. Tristan was also able to make initial contact with the academics and Bearfoot obtained a meeting with a representative of the Varas.